A Woman So Heartless
by heda reyes
Summary: "He found her on the streets of New York. Except, she was nothing like the Percy Jackson he remembered. And neither were the three gods at her side, poised like snakes, embracing her. She was theirs, and they were hers, and there was nothing one could do about it." { Fem!Percy/Apollo/Ares/Hermes :: Soul Bond }


**DISCLAIMER:** Everything's the sole property of Rick Riordan. I'm just a poor, little hobby author.

.

 _In the night, I hear 'em talk_

 _The coldest story ever told_

 _Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul_

 _To a woman so heartless_

.

* * *

 **H** e found her on the streets of New York.

The city lights blinked all around him as he wandered through the crowds of people like a shadow, sliding past them like a ghost, aware of the fact they couldn't see him. It was Christmas time, if he had to take a guess. Not only were the asphalts paved with thick, glistening snow, but the pictures of Santa Clauses on the advertising panels said it pretty much all. The people around him were probably busy getting last-minute presents, hurrying across the streets to catch a cab because, at that time of the year, it was terribly hard to find a vacant one.

Breathing heavily through his nose, he stopped in the middle of the street, bending over slightly to brace his hands on his knees. It took almost all of his strength and will to stay among the mortals and use his senses to feel alive again, seeing as how the truth was that he wasn't. The wall opposite from him looked much too inviting in that moment. He hobbled over, leaning with his back against the cold concrete, and closed his eyes.

 _Just take a few deep breaths._

"Yeah, I know," he heard in that same moment. The voice was so familiar and close he felt like his dead heart took a leap again. "Don't worry, sweetheart, I'm already on my way home."

His mouth dropped open as his head swung around, instantly recognizing the person talking on her cellphone.

It was Percy Jackson.

Only, she didn't look much like the Percy Jackson he remembered.

She was descending the steps of a boutique store, phone pressed between her ear and shoulder as she pulled on pristine white gloves. An elegant, white coat covered her slender body, as well as tight, black leather pants. The heels of her black boots were tall and lethal. She had her dark hair gathered in an elegant, lazy twist at the nape of her graceful neck, and the beautiful, delicate features of her face were accentuated by a touch of makeup; the only thing that couldn't be considered light was the deep, seductive, red color on her pouty lips.

Everything on her looked expensive, from the diamond studs on her ears to the red designer handbag she was carrying.

She looked like _royalty._

Percy passed him swiftly, the phone still pressed to her ear, chatting away with a smile on her face, and the clicking sound of her heels echoed through the street. He watched as she stopped in front of a sleek-looking, black Mercedes, an elderly man dressed in an Italian suit and sunglasses opening the door for her. Percy gave him a smile, mouthing a silent _'Thank you',_ and took a seat in the car. It pulled out from the side of the street and drove off, and he couldn't help but develop an ugly, stinging feeling. The Empire State Building was located the way the car had taken.

No, Percy Jackson wasn't what he remembered at all.

There was nothing left from the skinny, innocent, sweet girl of sixteen years.

She was a grown woman now, her appearance screaming confidence and sensuality, and with an aura of power that gave her a touch of dark danger and iciness.

.

.

 _H_ is master told him to watch her.

So, that was exactly what he did for the next few days. He didn't want to believe, couldn't believe, upon realizing that Percy must lead a life of luxury and splendor. The clothes he saw her walking in were ones he normally saw on the runway or on celebrities; clothes you couldn't just purchase in a normal store. She drove an Audi that was white like snow and probably must've cost a fortune. The jewelry she wore was made of the finest, rarest gems. It wasn't just the fact that she dressed good, looked good, that her makeup was applied tastefully and natural, or even that she possessed materialistic things an everyday-person could never, ever effort for himself; it was also the way she carried herself, how she moved, and how she spoke.

The other people on the streets couldn't tear their gazes from her.

He couldn't, too.

There was a deep, profound confusion in him.

He knew she didn't come from a wealthy family, and anyway, she didn't look one bit like a demigod. Demigods usually didn't get past their twenties. They didn't look as happy, and content, and fortunate as she did. They certainly didn't walk the streets of the city _just_ _like that_ , but he hadn't seen her getting attacked by a single monster in the entire time he'd been watching her.

The revelation came a few days later when he saw a black, sleek limousine coming to a stop in front of the Metropolitan Opera. Dusk had already settled in, and the place looked _breathtaking._ Large fountains sprinkled with colored, clear water, the sound of the rushing mingling in with the gathered crowds of people before the lightened building. The men wore expensive suits, the women appearing in elegant, long gowns. There was the smell of late summer lingering in the air, along with the scent of tasteful perfume and champagne, while the faint sound of violins drifted over the bodies. Above the heads of the people, the night sky glimmered in a sea of thousands and thousands of stars.

He turned his attention back to the limousine.

Obviously, he hadn't expect to see the person he came to see.

It was man, seemingly in his late twenties by the looks of it, dressed in an expensive, dark-blue suit. He was handsome, tall, and muscular, with curly black hair, sapphire blue eyes, and a mischievous smile tugging at his lips. The impish arch of his eyebrows and his sharp features didn't leave one second-guessing, much less his powerful aura that made him stand out among the crowds, collecting all the looks and glances.

 _He_ took a sharp breath, the loathing inside him gathering so quickly he had to clench his fists.

Hermes held his hand out, and a much smaller and daintier one clasped around it as he helped the woman out of the car.

It was Percy.

She was a _vision_ in a long, plum-colored halter-neck dress that was adorned with glittering stones all over, her long hair falling over her back like a waterfall of heavy, thick, ebony curls and waves. Her dress had a slit on the left side, showing off the expanse of her toned, lean legs and her dainty ankles disappearing into strappy black heels. Her eyes were made up dark and dramatic, her lips plump and bloody red, and her pale skin literally _glowed._ She looked like a beauty from the 50s, iconic and untouchable.

 _He_ couldn't help feeling shocked and disgusted at seeing Percy lean up to Hermes, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek that, surprisingly, didn't leave a lipstick stain on his face. The god grinned at her, whispering something into her ear that left her with a flush and a quiet laugh escaping from her lips.

There was no way of missing how her eyes sparkled when she looked at him, and the fond gaze he had on her didn't leave the people second-guessing.

Together, they made a vision as they ascended the stairs toward the opera.

 _It couldn't be. It couldn't be. It couldn't be._

And yet, it was right in front of his eyes.

He followed them into the opera hall, beautiful and large and magnificent, and watched as they took their seats in a private box. He continued watching the two of them from a safe distance, even as the play began. There was no word in the world to describe how _revolted_ he felt felt upon seeing the utter familiarity they possessed with each other. Hermes had his hand on Percy's thigh, right where the slit left the dress open, and he was stroking her skin, occasionally leaning over to ghost his lips over her bare shoulder. She didn't seem to mind at all. In fact, her eyes fluttered closed every now and then, the expression on her beautiful face one of pure contentment.

Almost half an hour passed.

Percy was watching the play in complete delight, while Hermes didn't seem that enraptured by it. He appeared to be more interested in staring at her, showering her with gestures of affection.

 _His_ mouth popped open when, after the half an hour, a blonde hunk of a guy appeared at where they sat, flopping carelessly into the seat next to Percy. Everything about him screamed the fact he was the Sun God. From his messy, blonde hair and his deep, golden tan up to his ripped physique he obviously sported under his black suit and the darkish golden eyes he revealed when he took off his Ray Ban shades.

 _What the Tartarus was going on?_

Percy turned to scowl at Apollo. "You're late."

"Sorry about that, love," he grinned innocently. "Had to take care of a problem you left me with when the two of you went off without me."

The suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows made exactly clear what he meant, and _he_ almost doubled over in shock at seeing Apollo grasp Percy's chin gently, pulling her into a passionate and very inappropriate kiss. Hermes didn't look bothered or offended at all. In fact, he seemed amused as he watched them with darkened eyes.

After the play had ended, _he_ lost sight of them momentarily, cursing himself for getting lost in the leaving masses of people. Eventually, he found the trio in a separate room from the opera hall, where the people had gathered for a buffet and champagne.

He stopped dead upon seeing that the trio had turned into a quartet.

While Percy was lounging in an armchair, Apollo and Hermes standing at her side, there was another man behind her who had his right hand on her shoulder, his fingers drawing circles over her skin almost absently. He was large, his rippling muscles bulky, and his black hair was crew cut, the sides being shorter than the top. Dressed in a black leather duster with a red muscle shirt beneath and black jeans tucked into combat boots, he certainly didn't fit in _at all._ The black shades hiding his red eyes didn't make it any better.

Percy talked with them in a hushed voice, looking all _too_ comfortable with being surrounded by the three gods. She had crossed her slim legs, one hand lying across the armrest, the other swaying a glass of champagne in an almost bored fashion. The people shot her looks full of curiosity and admiration, and even though the men were tempted to go over to her, they hesitated at seeing the three gods poised like snakes for an attack, literally _challenging_ someone to mess up so they could bring out the big guns.

They wouldn't need to, though.

It wasn't just the company she kept, it was her own aura that signaled it very clearly.

 _Don't fuck with this woman._

She looked like a queen, a fantasy priestess, a _goddess._

Ares leaned forward, his lips near Percy's ear. "Want me to take care of it, babe?"

His gaze was directed at a young man not very far away from them. He conversed with some unfamiliar people, but his eyes were shooting lustful glances at Percy, trailing the expanse of her smooth legs and her chest. He was dumb enough to do so under the watchful eyes of the three gods.

"No," Percy answered, her voice soft and with a slight huskiness to it, "Not yet."

 _He_ seethed in fury as the realization dawned on him. She was in a relationship with all _three_ of them. How could she? How could she allow herself to be so naive, so blind? The gods would never treat her right, they would never be able to give her what she deserved – a stable life, normality, and safety. They would cheat on her behind her back, lie straight into her face, hurt her over and over again. They didn't know what _love_ was, and they would never be able to give her such thing. She would be left heart-broken and alone, thrown away like a piece of foul meat after they were done with her.

 _He_ just _knew_ that especially Hermes would do so, because that's what the god had done to _him._

Casting one last look at the quartet, he disappeared into the nothingness, ready to tell his master everything he'd seen so far.

.

.

 _H_ is master wasn't pleased by the turn of events.

 _He_ had expected Percy Jackson to be dead by now, or maybe still in the camp, but broken and fed up. He hadn't expected her to be with three gods, who were Olympians at that. He hadn't expected her to look so happy and confident. And honestly, he thought that, by now, he'd seen it all. He thought the biggest shock was already over. Well, he hadn't expected to see her one sunny Friday, a few months after the first time he saw her coming down the steps of that particular boutique store.

She was sitting at at table in a cafe on the west side of Manhattan, but he didn't find her alone. She was there with four gorgeous women. One, he knew, because with that lustrous, dark hair and the strict eyes, it couldn't be anyone but Hera, queen of the Gods, mother of Ares. Another woman had wavy, auburn hair and sapphire blue eyes, and he could tell from the great resemblance that this was the nymph Maia, mother of Hermes. The third lady with straight, flaxen hair and amber eyes was surely Leto, Apollo's mother. He did have more of a difficult time figuring out the fourth woman, but eventually, he settled for the fact that she was Amphitrite, Percy's stepmom. The flowing, black hair and sea-blue eyes were a great indication.

They were chatting lively, with no palpable tension between them. In fact, they seemed familiar with each other. Like they'd been doing the lunch having and chatting for _years_.

 _He_ scowled, his suspicion on what was wrong with Percy strengthening even further. He had already figured out she was something else, because there was no way of her being still a demigod; at least, not an ordinary one. With a sour mood, he turned away from the picture, but something made him stop then. Percy was leaning over to her right side, and it was only in this moment that he saw the buggy standing by her side.

His eyes nearly fell out of their sockets as he watched her pulling a little boy with curly, black hair onto her lap. He couldn't be older than one year. His red t-shirt had the motive of Lightning McQueen on the front, and he wore shorts, his feet swinging back and forth in tiny Sneakers. The way Percy gazed down on him was the way a mother would look at her child; tender and loving as she ran her hand fondly through his dark hair. He looked up at her with a smile and placed his tiny toy car of Lightning McQueen on the table before them, driving it back and forth with silly, child-like car sounds.

The women cooed and laughed.

Even Hera showed a rare, soft smile.

When Percy started feeding him some fruit yoghurt, the toddler spit the first spoon out, and she took some tissues to clean his mouth and chin. After that, he seemed to become willing to eat his food, opening his mouth expectantly whenever Percy would lead the spoon toward him.

Shocked, _he_ turned around to disappear, his insides filled with dread and realization.

.

.

 _H_ e knew he was nearing his end when, one day, he found himself in an empty, white room, bound to a chair, without a clue how he got there in the first place.

He had no idea how much time passed, but eventually, the door opened. There was no way of missing how his eyes widened as he saw Percy Jackson entering the room along with Ares and Apollo. The tall heels of her fire-red pumps clacked on the floor, echoing through the entire room. Her dark hair was pulled into a low, fancy ponytail with several tendrils falling off, curling around her face, the color contrasting against her ivory skin. She wore black pants that reached her slim ankles, and a navy-blue, shoulder-off top hugging the curves of her chest and her tiny waist.

She was beautiful in a fresh and natural way.

And she stared straight at him.

 _They can see me,_ he realized with horror and dread filling him quickly.

First, he thought she would send her two gods at him, but they just stood at the sides of the door, staring at him blankly. Instead, Percy stepped closer toward him, but she didn't seem to want to do or say anything. She just turned to the table that had suddenly appeared out of thin air. The table was covered with any kinds of weapons and torture instruments. His horror growing rapidly, he watched as Percy ran her fingertips over the gruesome objects, almost gently so.

"Don't worry," he heard her say nonchalantly. "These aren't for you."

She pulled the chair out that had appeared along with the table and sat down in front of him, crossing her legs casually. The expression on her face was thoughtful, calm, and he realized now, while sitting right before her, that there was no trace left of the girl he remembered. Gone was the girl who'd run over a battlefield to blindly sacrifice herself for the world. Gone was the girl who'd wanted to turn him good again so badly. Gone was the girl who'd trusted too easily. Two wars had certainly left their mark on her, and he could see it now.

The patience within her.

The cold intelligence.

Instead of questioning him, or even torturing, Percy stared at him with unblinking, sea-green eyes, as deep and unfathomable as the oceans itself, seemingly waiting for him to say something, anything. If he had to be completely honest, her calm gaze was a little unsettling – just like the two gods standing by the door, unmoving and devoid of any emotion, but watching his every move like hawks.

"So, I'm a prisoner now, huh?"

She shrugged nonchalantly, answering, "If you insist to put it that way."

"Why am I here?" He asked forcefully through gritted teeth.

"I have a better question; why were you following me?"

His eyes widened at that. He hadn't expected her to know, but he was already realizing he'd underestimated her greatly. Though, her unsettling eyes didn't betray anything of what she might be feeling at the moment. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't figure her out. She folded her hands in her lap, her legs still crossed, her entire demeanor calm and collected. He tried to think of what to say, what lie to present to her, but he couldn't come up with anything. Truth was, he wasn't prepared for this. He hadn't been expecting her to see right through him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he managed to say, his eyes narrowing at her.

Something seemed to change inside Percy. The dark-bright surface of her green eyes hardened as the air around her became icier, threatening. It made the hairs on his neck stand on end, a warning shiver rolling down his spine. "Enough of this," she said with a soft coldness to her voice and leaned forward ever so slightly, her eyes narrowing into green slits. "For how stupid do you actually take me? You think I'm the Percy Jackson you remember? Well, guess again. A lot of things have changed in your absence."

"I can see that." He shot a distasteful look at Apollo and Ares. "Tell me, Percy, how's it? You know, being the whore of the gods and so on?"

Before he could even have the chance to react or protect himself, he found himself pinned against the wall by his throat. Ares stared at him in utter fury, the empty sockets of his eyes roaring with the red fire burning in there. His form had taken on a dangerous glow, his hands applying so much pressure against his throat, _he_ could feel the burn emanating from the War God.

"You watch that tongue of yours, boy," Ares said gruffly. "Or I'll rip it straight out of your fuckin' mouth."

Apollo behind him snickered gleefully. His own eyes had erupted into golden flames, and just by _looking_ at the god, _he_ could feel blisters forming along his skin. "Try putting your hand a little higher, bro," Apollo interposed. The utter cheerfulness in his voice, paired with the sadistic curl of his lips, would've creeped anyone out. "That way you're gonna choke him _and_ crush his jaw at the same time. It'll hurt like a bitch."

"Boys," Percy chided softly, "Behave. We wouldn't want to leave our guest with a bad impression of us."

When she stepped closer to Ares, she placed her palm gently on his arm, making his gaze snap toward her in an instant. They locked eyes, and a thousand silent words seemed to pass between them before Ares loosened his grip. Just as _he_ was about to regain his breath, the War God slammed him against the wall again, knocking the oxygen out of his lungs.

"Call her like that again, and I'll make sure to give you the true understanding of what hell means in our world," Ares snarled furiously.

The god released his grip finally, and _he_ slid down the wall, his hands flying up to message his throat. He could hear the two gods slowly retreating from him, Apollo grumbling about having been hoping for a little fun and action. He didn't dare to lift his gaze, not even when the sound of heels coming near him echoed through the room. Bright red pumps entered his view, the tall heel capable of killing in a very brutal manner, and Percy stopped in front of him, crouching down to be on his eye level. The fire in her sea-green eyes was breathtaking.

She grabbed his chin forcefully to make him look up to her and said coolly, "Don't think I won't let him do it."

When Percy let him go and walked away from him, he hurried to get to his feet, his hands still at his throat to help the air pass his lungs. She went back to her chair, but instead of taking a seat, she turned her back on _him_ and stared down at the table to take a moment to pull herself together. She could feel Apollo and Ares watching her in concern. Lifting her gaze slightly, she gave them a soft smile to signal that she was okay.

Seeing _him_ had nearly all her memories surfacing again, and she could feel herself starting to think about when it all started.

 _Finding out about the soul bond._

And the incredible shock at that. Coming to terms with it had been tough, but it had been even tougher to allow herself to love three men – let alone, three _gods –_ without having to give up any of them. It had been confusing, and she'd tried to ignore it more than once, but the bond between them would never allow such thing. Just like it wouldn't allow any of them to be unfaithful. Percy knew _that_ had been hard for Apollo, Hermes, and Ares to deal with, seeing as how they'd been free spirits for such a long time, but they'd gotten over it after realizing they would have _her_ in return. For all eternity.

It had been awkward and hesitant at first, at least for her.

Especially when knowing the bond had to be sealed with the intimate act.

They had teamed up on her, the three of them, trying to convince her to accept the bond, showering her with gifts on an almost daily basis, _actually_ making an effort of getting to know her. Apollo had torn her entire walls down with unbridled passion and lopsided, dimpled smiles, taking her on a roller coaster of pleasure and excitement. She'd found out, after some time, that there was a fear of abandonment buried deep inside him, and she hoped he saw now that she would never, ever abandon him. She was nothing like his past lovers. Hermes had been hesitant like her at first, but mostly because of the thing with Luke standing between them. He'd been so afraid of hurting her, like he'd did with Luke and his mother, and she would always remember that moment when he went on his knees for her, his face against her stomach, asking her for forgiveness and promising he would never fail either her or their future kids. Ares had been the toughest one. Their tempers had clashed a lot, and it had taken Apollo and Hermes to force them into a hotel room for a whole weekend so that they could talk everything out. Needless to say, after learning Ares feared her hating him for who he was and what he'd done to her in the past, they used advantage of that hotel room and its large, comfortable bed.

And every time she came together with the three of them … well, it was an extreme and out-of-this-world experience.

Accepting immortality had been a huge leap, but Percy would never, ever regret that decision. She was at her happiest now. She had everything she'd ever wanted for herself and so much more. There was no fear in walking down the streets of New York. She had friends, she had a family. On their honeymoon, she'd explored and traveled the world with her three gods; and they were still showering her with gifts and gestures of affections, even after almost ten years together. Hermes would take her to dinner in fancy restaurants, always leaving her with a bouquet of hundred roses to wake up to. He liked to take her along with him on his deliveries. Apollo had this habit of painting her and leaving her small poems. Sometimes, they enjoyed a ride in his sun chariot; sometimes, he took her out on concerts or to museums and galleries. She loved having a ride with Ares on his bike along the beaches of Montauk. He also liked to take her out into the big cities to watch boxing matches, or to train with her.

They'd come a long way, all of them, and she was happy that she was also the one who'd brought the three gods closer together. Her safest place was the knowledge that when she fell, they would help her fly. Help her soar. And well … there _was_ something deliciously enticing about having three powerful, ancient _gods_ at her back and call.

And their son …

Her sweet, perfect baby boy.

He was their miracle, their little bundle of joy, and just the thought of him in danger made Percy's blood run cold. She would rain pain on anyone who dared to hurt her child.

Taking a breath, she turned and took a seat on her chair again, crossing her legs, and patiently waited for _him_ to sit down as well. While _he_ struggled to heave himself to his chair, he managed to bring out, "I can't believe you're doing this, Percy. The girl I know would never accept such violence from anyone. How can you even _put up_ with them, knowing they don't have any morals or boundaries?"

"What can I say?" Percy shot a long look of longing at the two gods. "I love me some monster in my gods."

As if knowing there would be another fight if she didn't proceed, Percy returned her attention to him, just as he was about to sit down. A snap of Ares's fingers, and the golden ropes were around him again. "Anyway, where were we? Ah, I believe we had a chat about why you've been following me for the past months." _He_ opened his mouth, but she beat him to it. "Now, enough of hiding behind lies. Do you really think we would have no idea? Does your _master_ think that?" He froze, and she smiled in response. "We know all about the stirring in Tartarus. We know Kronos is intending to rise _once again._ He's one stubborn son of a bitch, I've got to hand that to him. But don't fret, we're already taking care of it."

"How?" _He_ asked angrily.

"Because I know _all_ about his little plans concerning you," Percy rasped, her tone amused. "I know you're not human. You're not even a _being_. You're a shadow of your old self, tumbling somewhere on the verge between life and death. You can be just as quickly destroyed as you were formed. Kronos took what was left of your mortal essence from the living world, forming it into what you are now – an angry, undead shadow of your past, while your true form's in Elysium right now."

He struggled against the ropes binding him to the chair, roaring out, "Lies! That's all lies!"

Before Apollo and Ares could do anything, Percy had risen from her seat in lightning speed, shooting toward him. Her small hand closed around his throat, and he could feel her perfectly manicured fingernails piercing his skin. "I won't have any of it anymore," she hissed, the dark-bright, green light behind her eyes glowing and burning. "You know how close I was from blowing you up when I sensed you nearby the cafe? The only thing that kept me from doing it was the fact my _son_ was present. Yes, you heard that right. But you've already figured it out, haven't you?"

The strength she held him with was too great for a mere mortal or even a demigod.

 _A goddess._

She was one of the beings he despised the most.

She was past the saving point.

"No, I'm not a goddess," she chuckled darkly, reading his mind, fueling his confusion further. "I'm something much, much worse." She slammed him down on the chair, forcefully cupping his jawline. "So, here's a little message from me to your _master._ Tell Kronos that I will personally tear him limb from fucking limb if he dares to come anywhere near my husbands or my son, or sends someone else to do so. I won't participate in _ANY_ war that might come my way. You wanna know why? Because I have a family. I have a _child._ That's my biggest priority now."

Somewhere in the background, Apollo muttered to Ares, "I _love_ it when she gets like this."

"Kronos won't care," _he_ said furiously. "He'll come after you anyway."

"Well, it's sad then that we're already taking care of him. The bastard won't even know what'll hit him." Percy smiled mockingly and leaned forwards, bringing her lips close to his ears. She smelled like peaches, vanilla, and the sea, and her breath was like a breeze of mint and whipped cream. "And I'll send you back straight to him, Luke Castellan."

Before he could realize what her words meant, she had already snapped her fingers, making him disperse into thousands and thousands of water molecules. Just shortly before he could leave completely, the shadowy form of his old self flying back to Tartarus, he heard Apollo say with a chipper voice, "The Fearsome Foursome was at it again! Or, well, the Fearsome Threesome, since Hermes isn't here right now and all."

Ares snickered.

Percy turned sharply on her heels to scowl at them. "Apollo, would you _quit_ calling us that?"

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Okay, so, I am _certainly_ intrigued with this pairing. I'll definitely write more about them. Who knows? I might even turn this one-shot into a full-blown fic, haha. To be honest, I've never thought about writing Polympians before, but Fem!Percy is my jam, and Apollo, Hermes, and Ares are three of my favorite gods. I actually got inspiration to this story, because some of the fics I've read pair Fem!Percy with only one of them (my fic included), and so that got me thinking like _, hell, why can't she have all three of them?_

This Fem!Percy has a little twist to her, but I can't help but think she would perhaps turn out this way if she were to get together with Apollo, Ares, and Hermes.

Damn, she's one lucky bitch for sure, haha.

There's this point of them being faithful that I've loved to explore in this short version, and I just know I would like it even more in an actual fic. I don't think it's even the point of a pretty woman walking past them, because lol Percy's a babe, I think it's rather the fact they've been unmarried for like _forever._ Free spirits, like I described it in the one-shot. But I think it could work. Gods are not like, the almighty God himself, they're connected to humans a lot more; thus, their emotions are like a mirror to human ones. And to quote Aphrodite: " _Love can even bring the gods to their knees._ "

Anyway, I hope you liked this piece of awesome crap, and see you somewhere on my stories!


End file.
